Heavy Matter
:"Are you so desperate, that you would rely on nine mere misguided ponies to accomplish all that even the "Great Princess Celestia" can't achieve?" :— Heavy Matter to Princess Celestia Heavy Matter is an Alicorn pony, the leader of the Dark magic practitioners, and one of the Heads of the Enmity Organization. She is also a distant relative of King Sombra and former student of Princess Celestia. History 'Background' Heavy Matter was born as an alicorn and distant relative of King Sombra. At some point, Heavy Matter learned of this wicked past, even though her family had a dark history, she had a different belief and was not interested in avenging him or taking over the Crystal Empire. Eventually, Heavy became obsessed with the princesses who banished him, and was fascinated in how he was defeated by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. 'Studying under Princess Celestia' Princess Celestia felt sorry for her and decided to take Heavy as her personal student. While in her care, Celestia attempted to teach her the importance of friendship, which Heavy did not understand and started questioning the methods of her teachers. At some point during her studies, she met Princess Cadance and showed some small dislike toward the young alicorn princess. After reading about her ancestor's use of magic, she became fascinated by dark magic and eventually decided to study the art behind Celestia's back. One day, Heavy Matter insisted Princess Celestia to take her to study the place called Tartarus. Celestia deemed it unwise, but eventually agreed to go with her to Tartarus as a teaching experience to study the evil creatures who lived there, as long as they remained out of sight. While there, Heavy Matter carelessly decided to study closer and entered the cage of one of the creatures, which caused her to be attacked. As the mysterious creature started absorbing Heavy's magic, Celestia shoot a blast of magic which repelled the creature away from her and teleported them both out of Tartarus. 'Back in Canterlot' After returning to Canterlot, Princess Celestia scolded Heavy for her selfish attitude and disobeying her advice. But Heavy replied that it was her methods which were the problem and everything would have been better if they did things like she wanted. Celestia told Heavy that she still had much to learn, but Heavy berated her teacher for preventing her potential and demanded to be a princess. Celestia refused, saying her heart is "too dark" to understand what it means to be one, and removed Heavy from her position as her student. Heavy declared that she would pay for doing so and broke out of Canterlot Castle in anger, abandoning her studies. From then, Heavy Matter decided to go against Princess Celestia and prove that her ways had always been "wrong", and pursued her own path. 'Aftermath' Later, Heavy Matter founded a group called the dark magic practitioners and eventually joined the Enmity Organization, becoming one of their leaders. With her cleverness, she would usually try to find ways to get to the princesses and boast about Enmity, and claim that she and the organization will someday rule Equestria. Physical appearance Heavy Matter's appearance matches that of Princess Celestia and Luna, but with darker shade of colors. She wears a black vest and is usally seen wearing glasses. Though she can see well without them, her eyesight is not completely perfect. Her tail and mane also have a natural flowing motion, similar to Celestia and Luna's. Personality As Princess Celestia's student, Heavy Matter was shown to be arrogant, selfish, and brash. As much as she respected her teacher, she would usually overlook and question her methods. She is also shown to be cruel, sadistic, and dishonest. Heavy Matter strongly dislike Princess Celestia and believes she is too soft to be a leader, that Celestia's ways in Equestria has made her and her subjects too naive. She takes pleasure in complaining about the princesses and is focused in getting revenge on her former teacher. Powers and abilities As a former student of Princess Celestia, Heavy Matter is shown to be a magical prodigy and talented at magic. When fighting her enemies, she relies on her skills in dark magic, similar to King Sombra. She can also transform into a mist to avoid attacks and blend into the shadows or use her mist power to leave. Thus, she is capable to get in and out of Canterlot without getting spotted. Other depictions ''My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might Heavy Matter was once an arch-nemesis of Princess Celestia before Nightmare Moon. But she disappeared over a thousand years ago. ---- :"''Pain and misery is MY reward." Over a thousand years ago, after Equestria was discovered, after Sir Checkmate became the Steed Knight of the Chess Table, they exist three Alicorns: Celestia, her sister Luna, and Heavy Matter. They were ask by Star Swirl the Bearded to become Princesses of Equestria to help unite the three tribes. Although the two sisters accepted, Heavy Matter spoke out. She wanted that title all to herself, and had no interest in sharing it. So both she and Celestia compete against each other for the role as princess. But in the end, Heavy was beaten, and both Celestia and her sister were made the new Princesses of Equestria. Heavy was never seen again shortly after that. She became stewed in her hatred for Celestia. She secretly plot her vengeance upon her, and gained her own followers. Though, Princess Celestia has always felt sorry for Heavy Matter. In fact, she always thought they can be friends, but she never got the chance. In the millennia after her disappearance, and Luna's banishment to the moon, she was filled with deeper regret. When Celestia and Heavy Matter was reunited, Celestia still believed they could be friends, but Heavy's constant hatred forced the two to be enemies. When Luna first saw her, she found something uneasy about her. She remembers looking into Heavy's eyes, and see something cold and dark inside them. 'Equestria Girls' In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Heavy is second-in-command of the Shadow Mob, under command of Kingpin Sombra. Sombra acts in the cover of the principal of Crystal Empire High School, and Heavy Matter as it's Vice-Principal. Her and the Apocalypse Brothers discovered the Equestrian Medallion and used it's power in secret, without Sombra's knowing. They plan a coup against Sombra. Relationships 'Lord Andros' At some point, Heavy Matter encountered Lord Andros and after seeing their similarities, Heavy started to fall in love with him. When Lord Andros first started his partnership with Queen Chrysalis and the changelings, Heavy became extremely jealous. When the changeling's invasion of Canterlot failed and Chrysalis was sent flying into the distance, Heavy Matter was delighted to see her leave. Sometimes, Heavy will reside in the Everfree Castle with Lord Andros. 'King Shed' King Shed understands what Heavy Matter is suggesting, but would never resort to her actions. 'Sunshine' Sunshine is shown to be jealous of Heavy Matter due to her small crush on Lord Anders, since Heavy and Lord Anders are in a relationship. However, Heavy Matter merely sees her as a minor nuisance and does not take her seriously. 'Omega' Omega is Heavy Matter's pet leviathan and most faithful servant. Syrena Heavy Matter is a teacher to Syrena. Syrena always follows Heavy Matter's commands, but not really "all" because she also sometimes disobeys and always asks her why, without an answer, she'll not do it until she gets the reason. She really respect Heavy Matter no matter what. Heavy Matter feels dependable on her. Quotes :"We're a lot alike. We take pleasure in the suffering of others. The only difference is...you two enjoy it too much." :— Heavy Matter to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon :"How pathetic." :— Heavy Matter Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Alicorn Category:Villain Category:Royalty Category:Leader